LOTM: Burning Sun S7 P7/Transcript
(Katlyn is seen loading one last crate into the van) Katlyn: *Sigh* Finally....done... (Katlyn sits against a box) Katlyn: *Groans* Ava: *Voice* You okay? Katlyn: My arms hurt.....My feet hurt....*Sigh*.... Ava: *Voice* Here, I'll ease your pain a bit. Katlyn: Huh? You can do that? Ava: *Voice* Oh yes. Targhul bonds with a host, they can help make sure the host stays alive, healing pain or protecting vital organs. Katlyn: And you just now tell me this? Ava:...*Voice* Y-Yeah. Katlyn: Oh. Well, do what you need to then. (Katlyn waits a moments and feels her soreness start to go away) Katlyn: Oh... Wow. I'm feeling a lot better. Ava: *Voice* See? Told you! Katlyn: Man, this is nice. It's like a massage. Ava: *Voice* Hehe. I guess it is! Katlyn: You are amazing Ava. Have I ever told you that? Ava: *Voice* Oh... A few times. But I don't feel that amazing... Katlyn: Oh don't say that. Ava: *Voice* It's true. Katlyn: You don't give yourself enough credit Ava. Ava: *Voice* I'm scared easily, I can't fight, I can't even talk to people with out s-s-stuttering... Katlyn: You're just nervous is all Ava. Ava: *voice* I know... Katlyn: Besides, I think your big problem with it was me not letting you interact with others when you were little. I was scared they wouldn't like you. Ava: *Voice* Really? Katlyn: Yeah... Ava: *Voice* Well, at least I have you. Katlyn: Yeah, same to you Ava. ???: Hey. (Katlyn looks to find a thug looking down at her) Katlyn: Yes? Thug: Break's over, get back to work. Katlyn: *Sighs* R-Right away. (The Thug walks off) Ava: *Voice* We gotta get out of here. Katlyn: I know. I'm trying to think of- ???: ESCAPE!!! Katlyn: Hm?? (A Thug busts in the room) Thug #10: THEY'VE ESCAPED!! Thug #3: Huh?? Thug #5: Who's escaped? Thug #10: That girl we got and her pet Targhul! They're out of they're cells! Katlyn: !! Thug: 5: HOW THE HELL DID THEY ESCAPE!? Thug #10: I don't know! The WHOLE cell door was ripped off! Ava: *Voice* Oops... Thug #5: Goddammit...! Thug #3: We need to go tell the boss! That's money running lose! Thug #5: N-No! No way and I pissing him off! Let's just find the brat and her pet! *Points at Katlyn* YOU! Katlyn: !! Thug #5: Go tell the boss the cargo's got loose! Katlyn: Y-Yes sir! (Katlyn walks off) Ava: *Voice* T-They know we're out! What do we do!? Katlyn: We find the exit. Fast. Ava: *Voice* B-But what about the boss? Katlyn: Skip that, we gotta run now! Ava: *Voice* But- Thug #5: *Voice* HURRY UP!!! Katlyn: AHH! RIGHT AWAY! (Katlyn goes to find an exit. Meanwhile, Shade and the others are seen with the gang member they captured) ???:...... Shade: Well? ???: N-Not much further. Shade: Good. (The group keeps walking before they end up at an abandoned old storage facility) ???: Here it is. Amber: *Sniff sniff* I smell a lot of people. And metal. Ruby: This has to be it then. ???: T-There. I-I brought you here. C-Can I go? Please? Shade: Oh you can go. ???: *Gasp* Shade: When we're done with your friends and the cops take you all away. ???: W-What?! Hold up that wasn't part of the deal! Shade: Change of plans. ???:…. (The man tries to make a for but Yang quickly punches him in the face, knocking him out) Yang: That was for touching my butt pervert. Shade: Heh, nice one. Yang: Thanks. Ruby: Well, let's get inside. (The heroes head on over to the building. Meanwhile Katlyn is still looking for the exit) Katlyn: Exit, exit, exit, where's an exit!? Ava: *Voice* Katlyn we REALLY should be more careful! Katlyn: I know just calm down! Ava: *Voice* Why don't you hide in the vent again? Katlyn: That's the first place they'll look for us! We gotta try and find- ???: OI! (Katlyn jumps and turns to see a pair of thugs heading her) Thug #12: Boss said he wants to see you! Katlyn: M-Me? W-Why? Thug #12: I don't know, I didn't ask! Katlyn: *Sigh* Great.... Ava:.... Thug #12: Now go, hurry! Katlyn: W-Where is the boss? Thug #11: Up stairs in his office of course! Now move it! (Katlyn having no choice starts going as the thugs watch her leave) Katlyn:.... (Katlyn heads up and enters the boss's office) Katlyn: Umm, hello? (The mystery figure slowly turns around) ???:…. Katlyn: Y-You uh.. W-wanted to see me? Sir? ??:.... Katlyn:... I uh- ???: Lose the disguise. I know its you two. Katlyn:...... Ava:...... ???: Lift up that shirt. I know you've got your pet hiding on you. Katlyn:..... (Knowing she's been had, Katlyn loses the thug disguise, as she's back in her old outfit. And after words, Ava removes herself from Katlyn) ???: Pretty clever Ava. You used your strength to break free from your cell. I didn't think you had it in you. Ava: I-I'm s-s-sorry. ???: Mmhm. Katlyn: Dont' apologize to this bastard Ava! We are leaving right now! You hear me?! Ava isn't gonna be sold like a slave, and I am NOT gonna be part of your little sex trafficking! ???: Leaving so soon are you? Without hearing my new offer? Ava: N-New offer? ???: I gave it some thought Ava. And I thought I'd sweeten the deal I offered you earlier. Katlyn: Huh? Ava: I said no! ???: Won't you listen first Ava? I think you'll like this one. Ava:..... ???: As I said: I just want small samples of your DNA to recreate your regenerative powers. In exchange, I offer to have you live in safety, comfort, all the food you could eat. AND. I won't sell Katlyn to prostitution. Katlyn: ! Ava:...... ???: What do you say to that? Ava: ...... I.... Katlyn: Ava no! It's a trick! ???:..... Ava:....... ???: Well? Ava:......... (Ava looks at Katlyn) Katlyn:.... Ava:....No. ???: No? Ava: Even if I accept, I refuse to let Katlyn be trapped here. Even if she'll be safe. And like Katlyn said. We. Are. Leaving. Katlyn:... *Smiles and pats Ava's shoulder* I'm proud of you Ava. (Ava smiles brightly at Katlyn) ???: *Sighs* Such a shame.. (The man then shoots Katlyn in the leg) Katlyn: !! GAAAAAH!!! (Katlyn falls to the ground) Ava: !!! KATLYN!!! ???: I gave you a chance girls. But since we can't work out a deal, I'm afraid I can't let you leave here alive. Katlyn: *Tears up* Gnnnn.... Ava:..... (The man aims at Katlyn but Ava jumps in front of her) Ava: NO!! ???:..... Ava: Just who are you!? What makes you think you can do this?! ???: I'm afraid I can't reveal myself to you, or anyone. At least, not right now. Ava: What does that mean?! ???: It really would not matter to you Ava. There are powerful forces in the works right now, beyond your understanding. Ava: Nn.... ???: Now move. So I can finish this girl off. Ava: NO!! I won't move! ???: Then you will share her fate. (The man prepares to fire before.....) Thug: *Voice* INTRUDERS!!! ???: Hmm? (A thug runs in) Thug: Boss! We got trouble! Its a bunch of freaks, and girls with crazy weapons! ???: ... The Defenders... Ava: *Gasp* S-Shade. Katlyn: H-He... He came... ???: Well.. *Puts weapon away* This should be interesting. Thug: What do we do?! ???: Kill them you fool. Thug: R-Right away! (The mystery man goes and sits behind his desk as the thug leaves) ???: This shall be the perfect chance to see just what the Defenders are capable of. (Suddenly a chess board appears on his desk) Ava: Huh? Katlyn: C-...Chess? ???: It is one of my favorite pass times. Would either of you like to join me? If not, I can just play against an artificial intelligence. Ava:....... Katlyn:...... ???: No? Okay. (The man sits back preparing to play. Outside, the heroes are seen fighting against the thugs) Thug #4: Leave no survivors! Thug #5: *Pulls out to AK-47's* LET"S FILL 'EM FULL OF HOLES!! (Team RWBY and the Targhuls are seen battling against the thugs) Ghira: Determined bunch aren't they!? Amber: You're telling me! But this is the best fight of my life! Ghira: I thought you'd like the action! Amber: Hehe! (Shade slams a thug into a crate, breaking it) Shade: God, these dudes are the piss! (Shade dodges incoming gunfire and hides behind a box. A garage door then begins to open) Blake B: Uhh guys? (A thug armed with a mech suit steps out) Mech Thug: Enough games. (The mech suit arms itself with a minigun) Mech Thug: I'm gonna turn you all into swiss cheese! Shade: ITS THAT GUY AGAIN!! (The Mech Thug starts to unleash bull hell) Spot: TAKE COVER!!! (The heroes all take cover) Weiss: Ah no! Amber: Now what!? Shade: I'll tell you what I'm gonna do! Rip that asshole's head CLEAN off when he's done firing! Yang: Assuming we could get close enough! Ruby: Yeah! They got us pinned down! Mech Thug: Come on out fools! FIGHT ME!!! Shade: Son of a bitch! Amber: Hmm... *Looks around* Ghira: Got something Amber? (Amber looks and sees an open box fulls of Fire Dust vials) Amber: *Smirks* I think I do. (Amber uses her tendrils to grab some of the vials) Amber: Let's see if these scarecrows like a little fire. (Amber peers over the crates) Amber: HEY!! Mech Thug: Huh? Amber: FIRE IN THE HOLE!!! (Amber throws the vials) Thug #4: Oh shi- (The vials violently explode, killing most of the thugs) Thugs: GRAAAAH!!! Ghira:..... Yang:.....Damn. Weiss:....... Amber: Come on, while he's outnumbered! Mech Thug: *pain groans* You bastards!! Shade: *Runs out* TIME FOR PAY BACK!!! Mech Thug: !!! (Shade jumps onto the thug's back) Shade: GET OUT OF THAT SUIT!!! (Shade rips the armor open and pulls the thug out, slamming him on the ground) Thug: OW!!! (Shade stands over the thug) Shade: Not so tough without your Sigma tech huh?! Thug: W-Wait! Wait please I- Shade: Where's Ava and Katlyn!?! Thug: AH!! Shade: Talk! While you still have an intact spine! Thug: T-T-They're in the boss's office! Shade: Office huh? Thug: Y-Yeah! But I heard a gunshot earlier in there, so you might be too late! Shade: !! The hell I am!! (Shade punches the thug and knocks him out) Shade: AVA!! KATLYN!! (Meanwhile in the office, the mystery boss is seen calmly playing chess, as he seems to be winning. Ava meanwhile is trying to help Katlyn) Katlyn: Gnn....Ava... Ava: Katlyn.... ???: If you don't do something, she will bleed out. Ava: Ah man, w-w-what do I do? Katlyn: Can't you....heal me....? Ava: *Gasp* R-Right! I can- (Shade then kicks open the door) ???: ! Katlyn: *Gasp* Ava: *Turns* SHADE!!! Shade: Girls! (Shade runs over) Shade: Are you all right!? I- *Sees Katlyn's injury* WHAT HAPPENED!? Katlyn: *Points He- Hnn! Shot me... (Shade looks up at the mystery boss who just keeps playing) Shade: You! ???: I'll be with you in a moment young man. Just two more moves and this game is over. Shade: The game is over now!1 (Shade marches toward him, however, he ends up hitting glass) Shade: Huh?! *Taps glasses* ???: I said. Wait. Shade: The hell? Ava: That.....That wasn't there before. Shade: This won't stop me! *Kicks the glass hard* … What the!? ???: I'm afraid this glass is indestructible. You won't be able to break it. *Makes his move* Katlyn:..... Ava:..... Shade: What is this!? Who the hell are you!? ???: I'm afraid who I am must remain a secret for now. Shade: For now!? The hell does that mean!? What do you want!? ???: Just as I said. But as for what I want? There are great deal many things I want. But even with my intelligence and resources, I cannot get them. Shade: Huh?! ???: Besides, you came for your friends not me. Remember? (Shade looks back at Ava and Katlyn) Shade: Girls! *Runs over* Katlyn: G-Good to see you Shade. (Shade looks at them both in concern. He then sees the man finishing up his game and standing up) ???: You know, I admire you Targhuls. Shade: Huh? ???: You posses the one of the key factors to one of the things I seek. Ava: W-What? ???: Immortality. Shade: Immortality? ???: Yes. Ava: W-W-What makes you think that? ???: Your regeneration. While yes, you can still die, your regeneration allows you to heal yourself from injuries, that would kill a normal human. Like me. Ava:....... ???: If I obtain your DNA, I can finally replicate a formula to give myself the same power you all possess. Shade: Like hell you will! ???: For now though, it seems I'll have to put that on hold. Katlyn: W-Why do you wanna be i-immortal? ???: A chance at eternal life? One would have to be a fool to refuse that. Besides, if the world is going to survive, it will need men like me to lead the next generations on the proper path. Ava: Survive? Shade: What are you on about? ???: I'm afraid I revealed too much. But rest assure, we'll meet again soon enough. (The man walks back into the shadows) Shade: Hey! Get back here we're not done! ???: *Voice* Enjoy your victory Defender. Cause soon, only destruction is all you will see. (The man had vanished) Shade:..... Katlyn: HNN!! Shade: ! K-Katlyn! (Ava is seen putting pressure on Katlyn's wound) Ava:.... Shade: C-Come on, let's get her back to my place! Ava: R-R-Right! (The two pick Katlyn up before they take her out of the office) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Category:LOTM: Burning Sun Season 7 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts